Skypaw's sight
by UltimateAvenger2
Summary: Skypaw has a secret ability called sight she is able to see not only the spirit of cats that refuse to join StarClan she can also see the future. When she a Prophecy come of a war that will destroy all Clans Skypaw must find a way to stop it.


Warriors: Skypaw's Sight

Summary: Skypaw has a secret, she has the ability of sight she can see dead cats that are earth bound and have refused to join StarClan and the future. When Skypaw receives a prophecy about a war she must find a way to stop it before all clans are destroyed.

"Don't own warriors." Just this plot and charaters.

* * *

DawnClan

Leader: Darkstar- Large black tom with silver around his muzzle.

Deputy: Thrushstorm- Reddish brown tom with bold black and white spots on his belly.

Medicine

Cat: Lilynose- Beautiful long hair tortoiseshell she-cat.

Apprentice: Berrypaw-calico she-cat.

Warriors (Tom and she cats without kits)

Starlingpelt-Blackish blue she-cat with a purple metallic sheen.

Weaselfur- Brown tom with a white underbelly.

Swiftstream- small calico she-cat

Gingerheart- Pale ginger she-cat

Kestreltail- Slate-blue tom with a rusty red-black tail.

Apprentice (Skypaw)

Crowfang- small black tom with white paws.

Brightcloud- white she-cat with pale ginger splotches

Silverpelt-Silver tabby she-cat.

Apprentices

Skypaw- Burmilla she-cat with a shimmering silver coat.

Brownpaw- a brown tom.

Honeypaw- a light amber tabby she-cat.

Ivypaw- a dark tortoisehell she-cat.

Lionpaw- gold tabby tom.

Queens

Shadeclaw- Pale tabby

Mistpelt- Pale calico

Elders

Toadpelt- a tortoisehell tom

Rabbitstorm- dark brown she-cat.

LightningClan

Leader

Shellstar- tabby she-cat.

Deputy

Mudfur-dark brown tom.

Medicine

Cat

Minkclaw-rich brown tom.

Warriors

Ratear- Sphynx tom with a torn ear.

Foxstorm- Long hair manx.

Otterfur- smoky gray tom.

Mouseclaw- small gray she-cat

Tigerheart- silver tabby she-cat

Antfur- Small calico tom.

Queens

Cherrywind- white tabico

RavenClan

Leader

Spottedstar- long haired american curl tom

Deputy

Hawkfur- light brown Kurilian bob tail she-cat with dark brown stripes

Medicine

Cat

Foxtail- a light orange Laperm with white tipped tail.

Warriors

Pixiepelt- a small grayish brown she cat with dark brown spots.

Bluepelt- a Russian blue tom with silver blue coat.

Crowshadow-large black tom.

Nightleg- white tom with one black leg.

Mapleflight- dark tortoisehell she-cat with a distinctive coat.

Queens

Hollystripe- black she cat.

Elders

Frostflower- white Siberian cat.

Spirit

Cats

Bravefire- bright ginger tom

Moonpaw-small light gray she-cat

Redfern- reddish brown she-cat.

Frostfur- Shimmering silver she-cat (The mother of Skykit)

Flameshade- Bright orange tabby tom with dark stripes.

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

Gentle moonlight filtered through the willow lined nursery. A silver she-kit woke up, feeling a cold place beside her. Looking over the she-kit could see the other kits had gathered around Mistpelt a pale calico she-cat sleeping. The she-kit walked out side and stretched, the cold night air ruffling her shimmering silver fur lightly. She stare up at the lightly clouded night sky watching small white flecks slowly falling down.

"What is it?" She wondered as a cold flake hit her nose.

"Its snow." A she-cat said her silver fur shimmering in the ghastly moonlight. Her eyes had an unnatural glow to them.

"Frostfur?" The she-kit whispered in shock. The she-cat nodded her smiling.

"Hello Skykit my young kit." Frostfur mewed lovingly.

"Mommy! I missed you." Skykit mewed sadly.

"I know I've missed you too." the She-cat said

"Come its time for young kits to get their rest." the she-cat said padding back into the nursery.

Skykit curled up in her nest feeling warmer as Frostfur curl around her pulling her close.

"Frostfur when will you be coming back." Skykit whispered stifling a yawn.

"Oh my young kit I can't...For I have taken my last breath...But that doesn't mean I can't be with you, I will always be with you even if others can't see me I will always be here to guide you." Frostfur mewed sadly a ghost tear slipped down her silver cheek.

"Why did you have to go?" Skykit whimpered silently as she tried to bury her face in her mother's fur.

"Hush now, you need your sleep other wise you won't grow big enough to become a warrior."

Skykit could feel her vision starting to darken as a ghost tongue rasped over her fur.

"No...If I fall asleep now you'll be gone when I wake up! Please I don't want you to go I don't want to be lonely anymore!. Skykit whimpered frantically as darkness slowly claimed her.

"Then shall I remain with you." Frostfur whispered.

* * *

"Skykit! Wake up!" I feel something pounce on me. I could tell it was Honeykit, this was her typical way of waking me up.

I lifted my head of my paws. I was feeling a bit annoyed that my sister never goes and pesters anyone else like her real siblings. Sighing I get up and stretch, licking a paw and running it over my face.

"What is it?" I asked in between licks, she grins at me.

"You haven't forgotten what today is have you?" She mews her tail twitches excitedly.

"No... I haven't I know that today is our apprentice ceremony." I say she looks at me strangely.

"Aren't you excited." She asks.

"I guess..." I said not really looking at her.

Out the corner of my eye I can see a small kit tumbling and playing with a mossball. Though no one else can see him. That's the weird thing about me I can not only see the past and future I can also see the dead cats.

"Skykit your doing it again." I look back at Honeykit who looks annoyed at the fact that I zoned out on her.

"Honeykit come on lets play!" Lionkit yells from the nursery entrance.

"Come lets go!" Honeykit ran out of the nursery.

I went outside in the middle of the camp sat three kits and one older cat. Honeykit bounded over to me.

"Come on the others said you can play if you don't act too weird." Honeykit mewed sheepishly.

"Huh? What do you mean weird?" I asked my tail started to twitch with annoyance.

"Well you always stare of into space and talk to yourself. It's so...weird." She said avoiding my glare.

"So then what's the real reason you asked me out here if I'm so weird."I hissed.

"Mistpelt said we should try to include you." She dropped her gaze to her paws.

"I see, you don't have to try so hard then just go play!" I snapped not really meaning to. Honeykit flinched flattening her ears against her head bounding off towards the others. Mistpelt stared at me sadly only she and Lilynose our medicine cat knew the truth about me after all how could I keep it away from them. I see something behind Mistpelt its Frostfur my real mother. She looked at me sadly sometimes I forgot she was dead. Not all the Spirit cats acted the same some would act as if they were alive being talkative and even giving out hunting tips. Others sat wailing in anguish looking at me with those eyes, those were that cats I hated to see. Frostfur was in between the two one moment she would try to comfort me, and teach me points on fighting and hunting. Then she would just stare at me with those cold, lifeless eyes the very look she was giving me now.

"Don't look at me that way." I whisper.

I turned to walk away maybe I'll go talk to Lilynose she always seems to have the best advice when it comes to my little gift. I was half way to her den when I got a dizzy spell. I gripped the ground with my claws gritted my teeth in pain, an line shot across my vision before everything went black. When I opened my eyes I was no longer in camp instead I was in the forest. Honeykit, Ivykit and Lionkit were in front of me in front of them stood a large badger baring its fangs hungrily. Honeykit and the others looked too frighten to move as the Badge lifted its massive clawed paw to swipe.

" _H-help!_ "

My eyes snapped open. I found myself in Lilynose's den with Mistpelt looking over me frantically.

"Skykit are you alright!" Mistpelt mewed licking me between the ears. My whole body hurt and my legs felt stiff the Vision replaying itself in my head. I scrambled to get to my paws.

"Where are Honeykit and the others!" I gasped.

"They are out in the clearing." Mistpelt said worried.

"Check!" I mewed.

Mistpelt didn't argue she quickly ran out of the den to see where the other kits were. A few moments latter she was frantically calling for her kits.

"Skykit you need to rest!" Lilynose mewed as I tried to get up.

"Oh no!" I mewed. I stumbled out of the den much to Lilynose dismay.

"Hurry I think that they might be in the forest, I had a vision and I saw Honeykit and the others getting attacked by a badger." I yelled.

Mistpelt ran to the warriors den and with Crowfand and Kestreltail they ran out into the forest.

"Oh StarClan let them be safe!" I whispered. Lilynose led me back in her den. She gave me a bundle with little black seeds in it.

"These are poppy seeds it will help with the pain and make you a little sleepy." She said.

I quickly eat them then padded over to the nursery I stopped looking back at the clan entrance before curling up in my nest. I felt something soothing my fur it was Frostfur.

"Don't worry they will be alright." She whispered.


End file.
